Floor 1
Floor 1 is the first chapter of Rozen Maiden 0. Summary This chapter introduces Tokyo in the Taisho era. Kiku is seen working in the Rose Mansion and being scolded over her poor work performance. She is then assigned to clean the attic. Inside, she finds a doll and in captivated by it. She decides to take the doll to her room to air out. Kiku then talks to the doll sharing her problems. She then locates the doll's wind-up key and inserts it into the doll's back. The doll floats up into the air and opens her eyes. Kiku is at first surprised, but quickly takes fascination with the doll. She mentions to the doll that her eyes look like two different gems but then the doll panics and hides under her bed. She goes back to work and is assigned to deliver a package with to the young master of the mansion who is currently on the top floor of the Youunkaku. As she drops this off, she notes that the package was a pair of binoculars. Back at the mansion, she attempts to talk with the doll again. Kiku talks about how much she would like to see out from the top of the Youunkaku, where her sister, Hana, works. As she exclaims her frustration that she can't be like her sister, the doll comes out from under the bed and simply tells her, "you're a loser". A moment passes as Kiku stares back at the doll in shock before she exclaims her shock that the doll can talk. The two speak loudly on the subject until another maid yells at Kiku for the noise. The two settle into Kiku's bed for the night, discussing how the doll can not remember who she is. They then make a promise: when the doll can remember who she is, Kiku will shout something with confidence from the top of the Youunkaku. The next day, Kiku goes back to her natural accent, which earns her praise from Otoshi, the head maid. She is then assigned to wait with the young master as he finishes his meal. The two discuss the Youunkaku, the young master telling her that since her sister works there, she must be employed as an elevator girl. Kiku asks him if he goes there to look at girls, but he clarifies that he's only interested in Rozen Maiden. Kiku arrives back at her room to discover that the doll has cleaned it since she left. She happily hugs the doll over this and how the doll's advice made her day better. She tells the doll that the young master is looking for Rozen Maidens and this catches the attention of the doll. The doll tells Kiku that she remembers she's a Rozen Maiden and that her name is Suiseiseki. Back at the Youunkaku, Hana notices that the elevator she operates suddenly has a thirteenth floor listed. Featured Characters * Kiku (first appearance) * Suiseiseki * the Young Master (first appearance) * Otoshi (first appearance) * Hana (first appearance) Gallery See Also * Volumes * List of Chapters References and Citations Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Chapters Category:Manga Chapters